dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Caleb's Papery Adventure
is an upcoming Action-adventure, Platformer, Role Playing Game that is a Spin-off to both the Caleb franchise and the Paper Mario franchise, the game is a partnership with Nintendo and TwinSpin Entertainment to developed three games with different companies (The first being Caleb and Friends X Yo-Kai Watch, and Caleb's Rhythm Heaven) the game will be released on August 5, 2017, Worldwide, and August 6, 2017, in Japan. Development Since after the development of Paper Mario: Color Splash, Intelligent Systems and TwinSpin Entertainment has announced that they are making a Caleb game in a style of Paper Mario, the game was announced on September 28, 2016 under the placeholder name Paper Caleb, the game was shown at New York Comic Con on October 7th, the same day as for the second teaser trailer for the upcoming 2017 film Caleb: Legend of the Time Crystal and the release of Paper Mario: Color Splash. The creator of the game Caleb O'Sullivan said: In We wanted to make the game like the original Paper Mario, like Partners, Exp, Creative and Wacky Characters, The same Battle System, and the same style of humor like Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Story Legend's tells that there's a dangerous and powerful agent book that is so dangerous that you cannot even read it, when Caleb and his friends got invited to Incert location name from a mysterious letter, and there is a party at The Museum of Ages for it's 1,000th anniversary, More coming soon! Chapters There are over 20 Chapters in the game. *Prologue: A Tale Must Tell *Chapter 1: The Story Begins *Chapter 2: A legend tells *Chapter 3: Finding a new partner *Chapter 4: Chaos Rages *Chapter 5: Caves of untold Stories *Chapter 6: A map to somewhere *Chapter 7: Return to the City *Chapter 8: Meeting familiar faces *Chapter 9: TBA *Chapter 10: TBA *Chapter 11: TBA *Chapter 12: TBA *Chapter 13: TBA *Chapter 14: TBA *Chapter 15: TBA *Chapter 16: TBA *Chapter 17: TBA *Chapter 18: TBA *Chapter 19: TBA *Chapter 20: TBA Controls Coming soon! Characters Coming soon! Areas (Locations) Coming Soon! Partners *Bomby: He will be your helpful partner to know enemies, NPC's and bosses in the game. And also explodes as an attack in battles. Coming soon! Battle System Coming soon! Items Coming soon! Powers (Things) There will be old things and new things in . More coming soon! Trivia *This will be the first Caleb RPG game *''Shigeru Miyamoto'' will not be involved with the game *It will have the same stuff as from the previous Paper Mario games *''Things'' from Paper Mario: Sticker Star and Paper Mario: Color Splash will make an appearance in the game. *The new mechanic in will be Art's and Craft's. *The game will have dialogue rather then voice acting. *The game will also be a spiritual successor to Paper Mario. *For the Art's and Crafts mechanic in , you can craft weapons and Things of your own by finding paper material in the game. More coming soon! Soundtrack The soundtrack will be made by the composers who did the Paper Mario series. Sequel The game get's a sequel before the first game is even finished, it will have a placeholder name Caleb's Papery Adventure 2 Transcript Main transcript To see the main transcript of the game, click here. Trailer transcript To see the transcript for the trailers of the game, click here. Category:Video games